


Absolute Power

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [13]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Near's dark past, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Absolute Power

It had been a problem for a while.

Near was disconnecting. His eyes had begun to take on that cold calm again. The flat closed expression of the Kira case. The chill that he had worn for months after Mello died. 

He ate and slept and worked but he was distant, all the time. He was far away. Like something not quite human. Like he had used to be before they were lovers. Back when Gevanni hadn’t been sure that   
Near was even a person. Back when he had wondered if Near felt normal emotions at all.

Gevanni watched Near retreat inside himself as the case they were working on got darker and darker. As the horrors mounted. 

He watched Near shutting down, becoming the freakishly intelligent creature, again. 

He watched Near make terrible and lonely decisions. Decisions which had to be made. Decisions which Near didn’t burden Gevanni with.

He watched as the power over life and death began to eat away at Near’s soul a little.

And then Gevanni stopped watching.

 

It was late after another long day. The case (which Gevanni knew he would remember in his nightmares) was now over but the clean up was taking weeks. Gevanni had hoped that now the man was behind bars, now it was finished, Near might begin to emerge. But when Gevanni looked at him there was only silence. 

Even when Near was speaking there was silence.

And Near had started to talk to Gevanni at home in the same way as at work. Started to issue commands and instructions. 

So Gevanni had no choice. It had to be now. Before it was too late. 

He just hoped he was right. Hoped he knew Near well enough, better than Near knew himself, to be sure what Near needed.

Because if Gevanni was wrong...

Near was hiding amongst his toys. He was ignoring Gevanni.

It was now or never.

Gevanni took a breath.

“Near,” He said, sharply.

Sharply enough that Near looked at him for the first time in days, in a dull sort of surprise.

“Come here.” Gevanni told him, from the sofa. 

“Not now,” Near said, coolly, already about to return his attention to his toys.

Gevanni stood up, strode to Near’s desk, took Near by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Outraged eyes burned right through to the back of Gevanni’s skull but he didn’t flinch.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Near demanded, struggling to free his arm.

“I said something to you.”

“And I chose to ignore it.”

“Yes, you’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

Near rolled his eyes, “I don’t have time for this. Whatever it is that you want I’ve got more important things on my mind.”

“Things I wouldn’t understand.” Gevanni nodded grimly.

“Yes.”

“Things about the case.”

“Yes.”

“About being L. About being in charge. About making hard decisions. About being more intelligent than anyone else.”

“Yes.”

“About being above everyone else.”

“Yes!”

They both sucked in shocked breaths. Near looked like he was going to correct himself but then didn’t. There was a desperate sort of determination on his face. A defiant misery. As if he was just as aware as Gevanni was of how much trouble he was in but couldn’t bring himself to ask for help. 

Gevanni reached out, gripped Near hard and yanked him forward, kissing him. Near tried to pull free, kicking out and trying to force Gevanni away, but Gevanni slammed him against the desk and continued to kiss. 

When he let Near go, Near hissed, “How dare you!”

“Take your clothes off,” Gevanni told him.

Near laughed mirthlessly. “No, I don’t think so.”

“ _Take your clothes off, Near_.”

Something in Near’s eyes flashed then.

Something alive.

‘Almost...’ Gevanni thought, ‘almost.’

“And if I refuse? I’m _your_ boss, remember, not the other way around.” Near reminded him.

“You’re my boss? Really? Here, in our home?” Gevanni asked.

Near faltered for a moment, as if he’d just heard himself, and said, “I...wait, I mean...”

“I won’t ask again, Nate.”

Near shuddered.

Gevanni stepped back, heart pounding in terror (if he had got this wrong, oh fuck, if he had guessed wrong...) and waited.

And Near stared at him for a moment. 

And then started to take his clothes off. 

Gevanni made himself watch. Made himself seem detached and calm when inside he wanted to fall on Near and cover him with kisses and be gentle and kind.

But he didn’t think that gentle and kind was what Near needed right now.

Near needed to know that he wasn’t in charge.

Near needed to know that he wasn’t alone. That Gevanni could be the strong one. The one in control of a chaotic, frightening world.

Even if it was an illusion.

Gevanni could feel every hair on his body prickling. Near was naked now. And hard.

“Get on your knees,” Gevanni ordered.

Near hesitated for only a fraction of a second before sinking down. 

Gevanni bit his lip to keep his moans in when Near began to suck him. Near’s mouth was hot and wet and eager in a way that he hadn’t been for weeks. Gevanni stroked Near’s hair and said, “You see? It’s alright now.”

Near moaned and Gevanni had to pull away or he was going to come and it couldn’t finish yet.

Because Near hadn’t quite made it back.

“Lie on the sofa and spread your legs.” Gevanni told him, pulling a lube sachet out of his pocket. He’d started carrying lube ever since Near stopped making eye contact. Ever since he had accepted that something like this would be necessary.

Near hesitated, as if about to try to reassert his authority. 

And usually Gevanni quite liked the way Near ordered him about.

But not the way Near had been doing it lately. 

“Now,” Gevanni added.

Near flushed red and went to the sofa. 

He lay down.

Gevanni joined him and knelt between his legs and began to stroke Near gently, easing him open. 

Near looked surprised at the tenderness.

“Did you think I was going to hurt you?” Gevanni asked. Near lowered his eyes. “You should know better. I would never hurt you.”

Near groaned when Gevanni’s fingers spread him wider. 

“But you have to understand, Near.”

Gevanni pulled his fingers out and made himself wet and slick. 

They were both panting by then.

“You have a lot of power.” Gevanni whispered, holding himself at Near’s entrance while leaning down and locking with Near’s gaze, “Maybe too much power. And you got it young. Power over other people. Power of life and death. Power over me. And you’re extraordinary. You’re a thousand light years ahead of the rest of us.” Gevanni began to penetrate, slowly, relentlessly. Near caught his breath. He was shaking. 

“But for all that, you’re not better than us.” Gevanni said.

He pushed deeper.

Near whined.

“You’re not better than _me_.”

Gevanni buried himself fully and pressed his forehead against Near’s.

“But most of all,” he breathed, looking down into Near’s frightened eyes. “You’re not alone.”

A sob burst out of Near’s mouth.

“Gevanni...”

“I love you,” Gevanni soothed, “It’s alright. It’s going to be alright.”

And Near wrapped his arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

And Gevanni thrust long and hard and deep until Near cried out. It was a raw sound, but it was real and honest and human.

Gevanni was remorseless. He made Near come twice, held off the second time until Near was mad with wanting it. Then he turned Near onto his belly and had him for what seemed like hours until Near was whimpering and Gevanni came, with explosions in his belly and bright lights behind his eyes.

 

They went to bed in silence but then Near cuddled up to him at once, which he hadn’t done since the case began.

And Gevanni ran his fingers through Near’s tangled hair and whispered to him, “You don’t have to be in charge, sweetheart. Not here. Not with me.”

“I’m frightened.”

“I know.”

“I felt it all drifting away. And I almost didn’t care. I couldn’t feel anything.”

“It’s alright. I’m always here.”

Near looked up at him.

Gevanni smiled sadly. Part of him hated the dead L. Hated him for Wammy’s and the task force and everything Near had to be. He knew that wasn’t fair. He knew L had loved Near like a son. Had even warned him about the danger of shutting down, of shutting off.

But Gevanni couldn’t help it. Not when he saw what this life did to Near. Not when he saw what it was in danger of turning Near into.

“I’m sorry.” Near said. 

“It’s OK,” Gevanni said. He kissed Near gently. Looked into his tired eyes. “You’re home now. And that’s all that matters.”


End file.
